serenaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Witch of Santa Mira/Book
''Teen Witch of Santa Mira ''is the first book in the Teen Witch of Santa Mira series by Maryam Wells published by Xilbris publishing. Synopsis Following the accidental release of long-imprisoned evil sorceress Revolta, a benevolent descendant of Revolta's enemy Serena Denison, named Agatha Spelling drafts her teenage granddaughter to help fight the evil witch and demons and warlocks to protect the world from her evil magic. Plot In the late 1600's, two powerful witches (one good and one evil) battled each other to prevent an evil witch from enslaving the world of evil magic. The good witch Serena Denison was stabbed with poison from evil witch Revolta. Before her death, she cursed Revolta into her locket to imprison her to prevent her from causing trouble. She then vowed in her last words that the next powerful witch will be destined to defeat Revolta and her demonic minions if they were ever released. Over three-hundred years later, an elderly headmnaster at a magic school accidentally released Revolta from Serena's locket. She exclaim her gratitude to the headmaster for freeing her and announce plan plans to celebrate by enslaving Earth. After she disappears. The elderly headmaster runs to warn his colleague, Agatha Spelling that he had accidentally released Revolta. Agatha researches in her spellbook that if Revolta is the enemy of her ancestor, Serena Denison. She later finds out that only the Destined One in the Serena Family Line is chosen to fight Revolta and her minions to protect the world from her evil magic. Agatha realizes that she knows someone in her family with the same destiny as Serena that she defeat Revolta. In the city of Santa Mira, California, a teenage girl named Katrina Martin, known as Kat Martin, is sitting in class at Santa Mira High School, bored as always, while her teacher talks about the Salem Witch Trials where people accused of witchcraft were being executed. He asked Kat on her opinion, when she gives a joke about it. Class was dismissed. Kat Martin is introduced as a cafefree high school student, with a sense of style, creativity, and sense of humor. She is running a D in her history class because she fails to pay attention to her new assignment learn about the Salem Witch Trial and she is supposed to write an report on it. If Kat doesn't she'll fail History and she fears for her mother's response to Kat's bad grade. High above Santa Mira in the Immortal Realm, Revolta finds out that Serena Denison has had a lot of descendants in her family that are either alive or dead. She learns that the next witch destined to battle Revolta looks a lot like Serena but hasn't come to her powers. Revolta decides to send down her two demonic soldiers to destroy her. The next day, Kat tells her friends, Chantal Williams and Maya Santos that she cannot hang out with them because her grandmother, Agatha was coming over for a visiting. At her apartment, she meets her grandmother Agatha as they walk to talk about some things, they are attacked by Revolta's minions. They try to capture Kat, but Agatha saves her by using her power of Telekinesis to send them to the ground and her Molecular Transference to transfer her and Kat to Santa Mira Park. A frantic Kat asked how did her grandmother did that. Agatha revealed to her graddaughter that she is a magical witch from an long line of witches who use their powers for good. She tells Kat that she is also a witch, and so is her mother, Olivia. In shock, Kat runs home, angrily. She confronts her mother about not telling her about her lineage. Olivia explains to her daughter that she tried to conceal this matter to protect her, but her encounter with Revolta's demons forced her to reveal it all. Agatha visits them the next day and explains to Olivia that the reason Kat had too know the truth about her lineage was because that Revolta had return and plans to enslave mankind since the original Destined One, Serena Denison was deceased. She reveals that Kat is the newest chosen to defeat Revolta. She explained to Olivia that with each generation, an Serena witch is chosen to battle Revolta to prevent her evil magic from enslaving mankind. With Serena Denison deceased, Kat is now the chosen one to stop Revolta. Olivia reminded her mother that in order for Kat to fulfill her destiny and defeat Revolta, she had to know her craft and use it wisely. Kat is still in disbelief about her lineage, since it was kept a secret from her. At school, while she was in the girls' room, her rival -, comes in to harass Kat. But when - had a chance, Kat puts her hands up and the bullies freeze on her. Kat waves in their faces and realizes that she froze them. Kat leaves the girls' room before she unfreezes time. Notes